One Chance
by ZachAttack11
Summary: Mike is a normal guy. He just got out of High school and has to find a way to pay for college. So he takes the job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Oblivious to the nightmares that await him. How will Mike survive the night?
1. Prolouge

**Yes another story! This one is the story about Mike and how he survives five nights at Freddy's. This is still in my universe. Read my other stories to figure out the timeline. Anyway lets start this! Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters. I also don't own any brands or songs if they show up. Lets ah go!**

"No...no...and no." I sigh in frustration. How will I pay for my college funds if I can't find a job!? I turn the page of the news paper. "No... no... n- wait what about thia one?" I ask myself. I read the add. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza looking for..." Freddy Fazbears Pizza? Didn't that place burn down? Oh yeah they opened another one.

This job can work. I grab my red marker and circle it. I grab my phone and dial the number. "Hello?" A female voice on the phone asked. "Umm.. I'm calling about the position of the nightguard." I say into the phone. There was a pause then, "Ok! Come here at 11:25, tonight."

"Ok..." I say. "Great! Bye!" Then she hangs up. I sit there, stunned. I slowly put the phone down. That was strange. I just got hired on the spot. I look at my watch. 5:34 P.M. I guess I can start to get ready. I stand up and go to my closet to get a suit on.

* * *

I walk in the doors of the pizzeria. I look around. I see no none. I look up at the stage. The animatronics were up there. Suddenly their eyes go straight at me. I jump back a bit in surprise. When I look back at them their looking straight forward. "Creepy..." I say out loud. I go out to explore the rest of the building. I go down a hallway. To the left was a doorway and a window.

I peek inside and see someone filing out papers. I knock on the window. Fear floods his eyes and he looks toward me. He calms down when he sees me. "You must be the knew nightguard." He says. I nod and walk in. "Mike Schmidt." I say. He nods and say, "Ok, let me show you how to do your job." He picks up a tablet. "This is how you go through the cameras." He demonstrates by clicking the camera buttons on the left side of the screen. He stops on one labeled, "Show stage."

"These are what you have to protect." He says pointing at the animatronics that were on the screen. He puts down the tablet. He goes to some buttons that are on a wall. "These are the door and door light buttons." He presses the door button and a big, metal door slams down. I jump back in surprise. He laughs and presses the door light button. I can see a glow outside the window.

"These are to protect you from intruders." He says. I nod and he presses the door light and door buttons. The light turns off as the door slides up. "That's it for now. The previous night guard will call if I missed anything. Bye." He then left. Well that was confusing. I plop down on the chair. Tonight is going to be boring. Then I'm plunged with darkness.

 **Sorry for this being short. I just made this on the spot. I'm going to ask you guys a question. should this become a story? PM me or review to tell me because I'm not sure. As always, this is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	2. The First Night

**Hey guys! I finally get another chapter done! Sorry for the delay... I got feedback to make this story so I'm doing it. Also I'm finally doing these again!**

 **Alex: "Yes, finally! We get to react, again!"**

 **Me: "Yes, you get to react."**

 **Jeremy: "Finally!"**

 **Me: "Do the disclaimer."**

 **Jeremy: "Why?..."**

 **Me: "Because."**

 **Jeremy: "Disclaimer: Zach doesn't own FNAF or any of its characters. He also doesn't own any brands or songs if they show up."**

 **Me: "Good, lets start this."**

 **Mike: "Hey I'm here."**

 **Alex: "Who are y- *Time-warp to the chapter***

I jump a bit at the sudden darkness. I sit there still a little shocked. I come back to my senses and wave my hand infront of my face. I couldn't see it. It was that dark. With a flicker the light above me turns on. "What the..." I start. Then the phone rings. **(A/N this is my own. Expect another voice as well...")** I let it ring. Why would someone call at this hour.

I shrug and pick up the tablet. I note that it turned twelve A.M. I sigh and casually throw my tie off. Why did I have to wear a suit? The phone continues ringing and then stops. "Hello? Hello, hello?" I stare at the phone like it was holding a gun at me. "I know this might be confusing, but this is a recorded message." Oh, wait. Didn't the manager say they'll have someone call me? Dang it.

"Now with that done, let me tell you about your job and what you have to do. This job isn't what you call... normal." Not normal? What's going on? I shift in my seat and look back at the tablet. "First off. You have to turn the power back on, manually. There's a room branching off of the Back Room. The generator in there only works at night. to save money." Seriously? Just to save money?

"There's a switch that turns the power on and off. It turns off by its own." That explains it. "Now lets get to the more... serious matter. The animatronics have a free-roaming mode at night." Wait? Free-roaming mode? I turn my full attention on the words. "Now, of they get near you, close your door. If they see you they will most likely see you as a naked endoskeleton, without its costume on." So?

"Because of that... they will most likely stuff you in an empty suit." Come on. So, I'll just walk around in a suit? "That might seem harmless, but those costumes have wires and metal beams in them." Oh shit. "So if you see them outside your door, close it on them. Be careful though, you have limited power." You got to be kidding me! I flip through the cameras like a lunatic until I stop on the show stage. Bonnie was looking at the camera.

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." I keep repeating the same saying over and over again. Where did Chica go?! I land on the east hall cam. There she is. She was looking up at the camera with almost dead eyes. I knew they were alive. The camera fizzes out.

I flip through all the cameras. They were all out. Suddenly the cameras went back on. Without hesitating I change to the east hall camera. Chica wasn't there. I flip through all the cameras again. I found everyone except Chica. I put the tablet down and got up from my chair, to the right, door light. I press it and see that Chica was staring at me through the window.

I scream and punch the door button. It slams down. I stare at Chica. Our eyes meet. I feel the same emotion that I have for the past four hours, petrified. Unknown to me, she felt different.

She looks away as if she became shy and walks away. I audibly gulp. I make sure that she was gone then hit the door button. It slides up, leaving me unprotected. I decide to just stand up and grab my tablet. I flip through the cameras and stop at the dining hall. Bonnie and Chica are there, talking. I can't hear anything that they are saying but Chica keeps pointing at the office with a pleading look on her face.

Bonnie shakes his head and walks away. I stay on the camera. We're they planning an attack on me or something? Chica sits down on a chair and slowly looks up at the camera. I felt unnerving. She freezes when she sees the camera. Then she starts to point to the west hallway, madly. I hear footsteps to my left. Without thinking I dive at the door button.

It closes, locking whatever was outside. I stare at the door in shock. Chica warned me. I hit the door light, revealing a shadow in the window. Bonnie. I sit back down in my chair and go in my tablet. That was strange.

* * *

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Yeah! I made it!" I yell. I walk out the right door unharmed. I pull my flashlight out and turn it on. I shine it around while walking out of the hallway. Pirate cove, curtains closed. Show stage, their all there. I sigh and walk to the backstage room. I push the door open and shine my light around. My light lands on a door that's right under the camera. I grin and walk in.

Sure enough there was a generator. I look around for a switch. When I find it, I push it upwards. The lights flicker on. I survived my first night. I notice a strange wall. I discard it thinking it was nothing. I make it outdoors away from the pizzeria and climb in my car. I'll quit today.

 **There we go!**

 **Alex: "So your saying that your Mike. From this?"**

 **Mike: "Yep! That's right!"**

 **Chica: "Zach. Why always me?"**

 **Me: "What do you mean?"**

 **Chica: "Never-mind..."**

 **Me: "Ok... As always, this is ZachAttack11 signing off!"**


	3. Mysteries

**Hey guys I'm back, finally... I got an authors laziness medal. I wearing it right now... I got third place... Anyways lets continue on with the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters. I also don't own any brands or songs if they show up.**

I climb out of my car and angrily walk in the pizzeria. I look straight at the front desk where a girl sat. I walked up to the desk and slammed my fist down on it. She looked at me surprised. "W-what do y-you need s-sir?" She asks, shakily. "I need to speak to the manager about the night shift I took last night." I say angrily.

"Oh... Just go to the office..." She says like she did this a hundred times. I nod and start walking towards the office. I glance over my shoulder and see that one of the animatronics were staring at me. It was Chica. I feel a shiver down my spine and continue walking.

I reach the office and knock on the door. It opens and I step inside. "Let me guess, you want to quit." The manager says. "Yes!" I yell. He sighs and goes back to what he was doing. "What will it take to get you to work the rest of the nights?" He asks.

"What!? I wouldn't work here again for a million dollars!" I explode. He sighs and stands up. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way..." He says.

"What do you me-" I feel a searing pain at the back of my head. I fall on the ground and black out.

* * *

I wake up with a massive headache. I groan and sit up. "What happened?" I say groggily. There was silence so I open my eyes. I'm alone in the office. A bell rang through the building just as I came back to my senses.

"That son of a b-" The phone starts ringing. I stand up and sit in the chair. I pick up my tablet. 12:00 A.M. I guess I have to do this. I pick up the phone and met by the same friendly voice I heard last night.

"Hey, how are you? Mr. Fazbear told me what happened." So that's his name. "What happened!?" I yell in the phone. "Calm down. It happens all the time."

"So this, 'Mr. Fazbear' sends people to their deaths all the time?!" I yell. The man on the phone sighs. "Unfortunately, yes." Unfortunately!? This is murder! "But, I've grown used to it..." The man on the phone says. "What!?" I yell.

"I know..." He says. I growl and look at the tablet. Bonnie and Chica were already out. "Well anyway let me tell you what else you need to do. If you want to survive."

"Of course I want to survive." I say, calming down. "Ok. Check on Pirate Cove from time to time. Foxy comes more active as the camera is off of him." Foxy? I remember him.

* * *

 ** _February 18, 1984_**

 _A six year old Mike walks in the doors of the pizzeria. "Woah..." He gasps while looking around. His mom and dad stand to his sides, holding his hands._

 _They take a seat while the curtains of the main stage pulls away revealing the band. Mikes eyes shoot open in amazement when they start singing and playing their instruments._

 _After two songs the band steps off the stage and starts to roam around. Mike squeezes his moms arm in fear as one of the animatronics walk up to him._

 _"Hi! My name is Bon!" Bon says, cheerfully. Mike stares at him, curious. "Do you speak English? Mi nombre es Bon." Bon says. "My name is Mike." Mike says weakly. Bon smiles at him. "Do you like to play guitar?" Bon asks._

 ** _2 hours later_**

 _Mike walks down the hallway with his new friend he met earlier. "Hey Mike." Thomas asks. He's a year younger than Mike. "Yeah." Mike says to him. "You know there's other animatronics, right?" Mike looks at him, surprised. "There is?" He asks. "Yeah! I'll show you!" Thomas then runs off._

 _Mike follows him and makes it to the third party room. "Woah." Mike says, looking over the room. Mike walks over to Pirates Cove to where he will meet Foxy._

* * *

I snap out of my flashback. I immediately look back to the tablet. Bonnie and Chica is already off the stage. "You there?" I hear the man say over the phone. I slam the phone down on the receiver. That's enough.

I change to the Pirate Cove cam. Foxy is peeking out.

* * *

I walk out the door of the pizzeria. I'm alive! I notice my car is gone. Instead there's a limo. "What the..." I breath. A man steps out of the limo. He's wearing a suit. He walks over to me. "Apologies. We had to use force." He says.

"Wait. Your the one who knocked me out!" I yell. He shakes his head. "No. That would be my co-workers."

"Who do you think you are!?" I yell. He sighs and says, "We'll have to continue our discussion in the limo." I stare at him. "Fine." I say. I want answers.

 **You guys probably weren't expecting that! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been extremely lazy. I got a reward for it after all! As always, this is ZachAttack11, signing off!**


	4. Foxy Encounter

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I'm back, I seriously got back home at 5am this morning. I worked nonstop on this so I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm going to delete the important announcement. Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters. I also don't own any brands or songs if they show up.**

I slide into the limo. I look over at the man sitting across from me. "Before we continue our discussion, I need to know your name." He says. I nod and say, "Mike Schmidt. Now what is yours?"

"That's classified." He says like its nothing. "What do you mean its classified!?" I yell. I feel the cold metal of a gun barrel stuck to my left temple. "Its classified." He says, angrily. I gulp. "Now with that out of the way we need to tell you the importance of your job."

I nod. I don't want to be shot so I'll keep my temper in control. "Just think. Think if those... things get out into the city. Bullets do nothing to them. Genocide across the city, in one night. Just because of them." He points to the pizzeria just as the limo starts to move.

"So, your bait. We can't have any of them out in the streets." He says. An idea comes to mind. "What if I get killed early on?" I ask, shakily. "That's where we come in. We set a perimeter around the building every night. and disappear in the day." He says.

I feel the gun be pulled from my temple. I sigh out of relief. "Don't think your out of it, yet." The man says. I feel anxiety wash over me. "You still have to survive the rest of the nights." He says. Now I feel anger start to boil inside of me.

"If you decline, we'll make you wish you went through the week." He says with a cold stare. I feel a shiver go down my spine. "You should be scared." He says, leaning on his seat. The rest of the ride was silent. Aside from the morning traffic.

We stop suddenly. It takes a minute till I realize where we are. At my apartment. "If you would kindly step out." The man in front of me says. I climb out without complaint. "We expect to see you tonight at, you know where." He says. A second later the limo drives off.

I take a deep breath. It takes me a while to calm down but I manage. I shakily walk inside my apartment complex, getting weird looks from strangers. I walk up the stairs and make it to my floor. I fiddle with my keys, almost dropping them. I find the right one and plug it in the keyhole. I twist it, unlocking the door.

I walk inside and lock the door behind me. Almost immediately I lean against the door and slide down to the floor. "What is going on?..." I ask myself. I feel like I'm being watched. I look around the room. Seeing no one I shakily get on my feet. "I guess I have to do it."

I walk to my bedroom and flop on the bed, not caring about changing my clothes. I fall asleep when my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 _Mike walks towards Pirates Cove. A group of children stand around the mini stage. Mike curiously tries to look inside bit the curtains block his view. Mike pushes himself to the front of the crowd. A minute later the curtains open. Mike takes in the scene inside._

 _There was a small Pirate Ship in the corner with a treasure chest beside it. The walls were painted to make fake sea waves along with the sky. The one main thing that caught Mike's eye was the big fox standing in the middle of it all._

 _"Hello ladies and welcome to Pirates Cove." The Fox says in a pirate voice. Mike stares at the fox, eyes full of wonder. He has no idea what will come next._

* * *

I open my eyes at the sound of my alarm. I roll over to face it and hit the off button. I groan and sit up. Then I remember what I have to do. "Oh god..." I shake my head. "I have to do this." I say. Fully awake now I take a shower then eat afterwards. I leave the building.

I find that my car is parked in front of the complex. I sigh and climb in. It has full gas. Last time I used it, it was midway. I start up the car, it does with ease. I start to drive towards the pizzeria. I keep checking if it was my actual car. I even parked it again and looked at the license plate. It was mine.

I park my car in the parking lot. "Lets do this." I say as I climb out of the car. I walk in the pizzeria. I don't even bother to glance at the animatronics. I sit in my chair, in the office, just as the twelve AM bells start to ring. Right after that the phone starts to ring. I pick it up. Before the man can say a word I slam it back down on the receiver.

I check the cams. Bonnie and Chica were out. "Already?" I say to myself. I go through all the cams. Bonnie was in the backstage room, and Chica was in the bathrooms. I check Pirates Cove. He's peeking out.

I notice how much I'm using the power and turn off the tablet. I get out of the chair and check the doors. No one was there. I yawn and sit back in my chair. I go back to the cams. They were all in the same place as before. I do the same process a couple times. Check the cams, check the doors, then go back to the cams.

I go to Pirates Cove. The curtains were wide open. "Where did he go?" I breath. He didn't move away from his cove at all the last nights. I check the west hallway first. My eyes widen as I see Foxy run down the hallway. I drop the tablet and jump to the button. I slam my fist on it but it gets stopped. I stare at the hook around my wrist.

I slowly turn my head to look at Foxy. He's staring down at me, angrily. "Please..." I squeak out. His eyes widen. "Mikey...?" He says, obviously surprised. His hook loosens on my wrist. Without thinking I shove him away and yell, "Get away from me, Foxy!" He stumbles backwards, making a cut across my wrist. I slam my hand on the door button ignoring the pain.

The door slams down signaling my safety. I stare at the door in shock. He remembered me. I shake my head. It doesn't matter, he's trying to kill me. I look at the window. Foxy was staring in. "Wait, Mikey, I can explain." He says quickly. I stare at him. "You can't." **(A/N See what I did there?)**

Foxy's ears lower. "You and your friends are trying to kill me for Christ's sake!" I yell at him. Foxy continues to stare at me. I ignore him and sit in my chair and start observe my injury. It's not too bad. I pick up the tablet from the floor. There's a long crack going in the middle of it. "That's just great." I breath.

Thankfully it still works. I switch to the west hallway cam and see Foxy glumly walking down the hallway. I feel a stab of guilt but it quickly fades away. He did try to kill me. I switch through the cameras, Bonnie is coming towards me.

* * *

"Five AM. Doing good." I say. I hear a deep laugh echo in the pizzeria. "What the..." I switch through the cams. I land on the stage camera. Freddy is gone.

I start to panic and switch though all the cameras rapidly. Something catches my eye when I go through the Dinning Hall cam. I go back to it. I struggle to find it but I do. In the very back there's what looks like two eyes staring at the camera from the darkness. "That has to be him." I say. The camera turns into static as I hear another laugh.

Now I'm really panicing. I jump up and check the doors. It turned out that Bonnie was on the left side door. I close the door on him after screaming of course.

I go back to the tablet. The cameras are back to normal but Freddy is gone from when I last saw him. I check the cameras. I find the eyes in the bathroom. The girls hilariously. I calm down. Then the lights go out. I hear the doors slide open as the tablet shuts off. "Shit..." I breath.

I suddenly hear a jingle come from the left. I turn my head to face the door. Freddy's face lights up then turns off to the song.

I slowly stand.

The song cuts off so as the lighting on Freddy's face.

I back to the farthest corner away from him.

I start to hear footsteps.

I stare into the darkness.

The footsteps stop.

I close my eyes, fearing for the worst.

I suddenly hear a screech in front of me.

 **Uh oh. A cliffhanger.**

 **Mike: "Please don't kill me in this."**

 **Me: "Maybe, you'll never know."**

 **Alex: "So you got back. You didn't even say hi to us, just went straight to the computer."**

 **Me: "Sorry, I needed to get a chapter done."**

 **Alex: "Fine."**

 **Me: "Well... what did you think of the chapter?"**

 **Jeremy: "Confusing."**

 **Me: "That's what I was going for... As always, this is ZachAttack11, signing off!... I'm going to sleep now..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! By now I think you know that anything is possible in my stories universe. From Jurassic Park to the Avengers. Yes, the Avengers are real in this. What's that? Do I hear fanboys screaming in joy? That's what I was going for. Anyways I got an important announcement! And its good for once. The sequel of "The Times" will come out in a couple days. Its titled, "Five Nights With Alex". Hope you guys like how it comes out. I got plans. Oh, I got plans. No, not that! Get your mind out of the gutter. Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters, I also don't own any brands or songs if they show up.**

I feel strong paws grab my shoulders, just afterwards I get thrown to the wall. I scream in pain and hit the floor. "Shit..." I breath. I try to get up but I just fall down again. I start to feel light headed as I lie on the floor. I can't find the strength to open my eyes anymore. I feel me being dragged, I knew exactly where.

I start to panic and I try to get out of his grip. But I can't. I can feel my eyelids start to get heavier as my body shuts down. I continue to feel myself being dragged along the ground when I hear a door open. Oh god no.

I find my strength and open my eyes. I wish I didn't. I get forced to the wall as Freddy grabs a suit from one of the shelves. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please. I keep saying the word over and over again in my head. I shut my eyes again, waiting for it.

The last thing I hear before I pass out is the deep laugh of Freddy.

* * *

Music blasts through the speakers as children run around. I eye the animatronics suspiciously. I swore I could see the tiniest hint of blood on Freddy. I never liked those animatronics.

"Hey Jim?" I hear Trevor say behind me. I turn around to face him and ask, "What is it?"

"Can you go Backstage for me? I need a wrench." He explains. Trevor is the pizzerias main mechanic. He works around the clock. But never after midnight.

"Go do it yourself." I say in a teasing tone. He groans and says, "I'm busy."

"Fine..." I say, defeated. He gives me smirk and walks away. I turn and make my way to the room. I open the door not ready what was behind it.

"Holy..."

* * *

I groan while I wake up. Almost immediately I get questions thrown at my face. "What happened!? Are you okay?!" I open my eyes to a shocked face.

It takes me a minute before I remember all what happened. I look down at my body and see I'm covered with blood. I'm not sure if its even mine, it probably is. I look back at the man and say nothing.

"Hang on, I'll get help." He rushes out of the room.

I just then realized that I almost died last night. I hits me like a brick wall. I wait and wait, trying not to think of last night, or morning. I don't even notice there's someone else in the room.

"Your lucky to be alive." I snap my head towards the direction of the voice. The man in the suit emerges. "You!" I yell.

He puts his finger up to his lips. "Shhhh." He whispers. He gestures me to follow him. Without a word he walks in the generator room.

I struggle to get up. But when I do, I go in the generator room also. I look around confused when I couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly one of the walls open up. I stare at the wall in shock. Then I realize that its a curtain being pulled back.

Confused, I walk inside. I'm shocked when I see what's inside. Freddy suits piled up everywhere in the large room. I clap my hand over my mouth to prevent myself to puke. There's eyeballs and teeth hanging out of where they would be. It's a horrifying sight.

My attention goes back to the man in the suit. Who closed the curtain and now is walking towards another wall. I notice there's a tiny latch sticking out from it. He grabs it and pulls. A secret door opens making a may to the outside world. I quickly run out.

* * *

"I swear! There was someone right here!" I yell to Trevor. "Your crazy man, I got to get back to work." Trevor walks out of the room leaving me alone.

I look back at the spot where the man sat. I sigh and walk out. I steal a glance at the animatronics, then look outside the window, just missing a limo speed away. "Maybe I am going crazy..."

 **SO SHORT! I'm so sorry guys. I had to get this out quick. School is coming up so I got to get ready for that. So know I won't get updates up quickly. As always, this is ZachAttack11, signing off!**


	6. Another Important Announcement

**So guys I was planning to make a chapter of Five Nights With Alex, and a One Chance chapter yesterday, but surprise surprise that was the day my mom took me for school clothes shopping. You know what I'm talking about. So I couldn't get that done yesterday. And you may be asking, "Why don't you make it today?" Well I can't. I'm going to be gone for a week, get back one day, then the next, school. So I'm in a tight situation right know. After the next chapter though, I will have at least one chapter on the weekends. So please be patient. Please...**


End file.
